


No Mercy

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, LANCE GO BESERK, Lance: "No one, Langst??, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Obsessive Behavior??, Protective!Lance, Yandere Behavior????, alien massacre, idk - Freeform, man, no one - Freeform, touches meh friend Keith"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith gets severely injured during a mission, Lance goes berserk.





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yah. I have this prompt box in my notes app and I found this one there (I wrote all the prompts in that box)
> 
> Prompt:   
> Keith gets extremely injured during a information mission and Lance goes Beserk.
> 
> By TasiWrites

The sword cut through him, heat spreading throughout his body only to be replaced by a numbing cold that spread from his fingertips all the way to his brain. It seemed as though he had been put into stasis, where he could hear. Keith felt as though he was drifting, eye lids closing as a imaginary heavy weight weighed them down. He looked down once more, he realized he had been breathing hazzardly, and there, on his right side was a large stab wound, the heat still radiated of the injury, just low enough it didn't kill him, low enough it didn't cauterize the wound.

Red seemed to be everywhere he went, nowadays. Red like his lion, his armor, his favorite color. And the same color of blood that poured out of him, removing every ounce of life he had within him by the seconds. The last thing he recalled seeing (his hearing had given out already) was a fuming blue paladin.

* * *

 

Allura had told them it was a relatively simple mission, get some information from a poorly guarded Galra ship and go, simple, easy.

...

...

_Then why for fucks sake is Keith down?!?_

* * *

 

The onslaught the were greeted with was no less from horific, blood caked the walls and cracks in the floor. Purple, blue, yellow, and green blood pooled from under different Aliens, the smell of Iron and sometimes carbon hung in the air. Still, the paladins trecked on, through the bloody massacre because they had the information and they could  _go._ Everyone's nerves were hightened, the slightest puff of breath would make everyone go into the defensive, but none of them had reacted fast enough to spot the Galran half breed (It must have been mixed with some cammilion like species because it wasn't there a minute ago) charging at them, Keith responded though.

Lance immediately turned fast enough to catch Keith's eye, he scanned the now unconscious man's body, a large gaping red stab wound standing out ferociously from the already-paler-than-usual white skin.

The rest was a blur for him, he only remebered a building fury inside of him, the shouts as more cammilion half Galra breeds took Keith's fall as a signal to beggining another ambush, and he distinctly remebered with clarity how he slit the throat of the one who  _dared_ to attack the red paladin, and in the moment the paladins watched in horror as the blue paladin practically danced a cruel song with his gun, blast after blast in the hundreds until he got to the final one.

 _"please.. dear T'yaku, no..; please..!"_ Even though the castles translators weren't great at picking up emotion they could hear it perfectly though the coms as they hauled Keith towards the castle to get him to a pod, they also heard the coldest tone being used by their friend.

 _"No mercy"_ And then a loud gun shot before the coms went out.

* * *

 

Keith was awoken by the cold rush of air before a familiar warmth enveloped him, he looked up drowsily to see none either than Lance staring back at him with the happiest grin he had ever seen.

"Hey" Keith's voice was raspy, as if he had been kept away from water for years.

"Hi" Lance embraced him with tearful eyes as he pulled him into a tighter embrace, something he had seen Hunk do to Lance and the others. "Don't scare me like that again, Samurai!" He tugged the shorter man closer. Dragging him to the kitchen to get him food and water.

And if anyone saw the glare or cold tone he would use if anyone as so got near Keith they pretended not to notice.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
